bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Girlfriend
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 어쩜 그렇게 예쁠 수가 있을까 첫 만남보다 설렌대도 믿을까 하루하루가 혹시 널 잃을까 난 두려워 Hey Hey Hey 이 노랠 들으면 닿을까 내 진심이 불러도 불러도 그리운 네 이름이 세상 사람들 모두가 우릴 보면서 부러워 해 해 해 나 힘들고 지칠 때 가끔씩 넘어질 때 Girl you always pick me up 지금처럼 내 옆에 매일같이 내 곁에 이대로만 있어 줘 때론 다투기도 해 처음과 다르기에 너는 내 안에 있어 You know that I love you ma baby Yes I have a girlfriend And I’m never lonely 그녀를 바라보는 것만으로도 좋아 Yes you’re my girlfriend You’re my one and only 너라는 꿈속에서 난 깨고 싶지 않아 My girlfriend my girlfriend She ain’t no side chick mistress girlfriend My girlfriend my girlfriend Cuz Ain’t nothing in the world compare to my girlfriend 단순하기 짝없던 내 성질은 불씨 그대라는 꽃이 예쁜 color를 붓지 널 만난 후 탄생 우리 둘이 밤새 하나뿐인 하모니 불꽃이 되어 lovely 오늘도 신께 감사해 곱게 빚은 너란 피사체 볼 수 있음을 나 지금 너를 감상해 그 어떤 명작보다 그댄 너무 아름답기에 마음이 울적할 때 가슴이 답답할 때 Girl you always pick me up 지금처럼 내 옆에 매일같이 내 곁에 그 자리에 있어 줘 시간이 멈춘대도 모든 게 다 변해도 나는 네 안에 있어 You know that I love you ma baby Yes I have a girlfriend And I’m never lonely 그녀를 바라보는 것만으로도 좋아 Yes you’re my girlfriend You’re my one and only 너라는 꿈속에서 난 깨고 싶지 않아 My girlfriend my girlfriend She ain’t no side chick mistress girlfriend My girlfriend my girlfriend Cuz Ain’t nothing in the world compare to my girlfriend 너를 만난 후로 나 이상한 것 같아 거리에 많은 여자들이 너로만 보이고 무슨 말을 해도 너의 목소리만 들려 나 너를 만난 뒤로 바보가 된 것 같아 입가에 미소가 끊이질 않아 네 생각만 해도 좋아 Yes I have a girlfriend And I’m never lonely 그녀를 바라보는 것만으로도 좋아 Yes you’re my girlfriend You’re my one and only 너라는 꿈속에서 난 깨고 싶지 않아 My girlfriend my girlfriend She ain’t no side chick mistress girlfriend My girlfriend my girlfriend Cuz Ain’t nothing in the world compare to my girlfriend |-|Romanization= eojjeom geureoke yeppeul suga isseukka cheot mannamboda seollendaedo mideukka haruharuga hokshi neol ireukka nan duryeoweo Hey Hey Hey i norael deureumyeon daheukka nae jinshimi bulleodo bulleodo geuriun ne ireumi sesang saramdeul moduga uril bomyeonseo bureoweo hae hae hae na himdeulgo jichil ttae gakkeumsshik neomeojil ttae Girl you always pick me up jigeumcheoreom nae yeope maeilgachi nae gyeote idaeroman isseo jweo ttaeron datugido hae cheoeumgwa dareugie neoneun nae ane isseo You know that I love you ma baby Yes I have a girlfriend And I’m never lonely geunyeoreul baraboneun geonmaneurodo joa Yes you’re my girlfriend You’re my one and only neoraneun kkumsogeseo nan kkaego shipji ana My girlfriend my girlfriend She ain’t no side chick mistress girlfriend My girlfriend my girlfriend Cuz Ain’t nothing in the world compare to my girlfriend dansunagi jjageobtteon nae seongjireun bulsshi geudaeraneun kkochi yeppeun colorreul butji neol mannan hu tansaeng uri duri bamsae hanappunin hamoni bukkochi doeeo lovely oneuldo shinkke gamsahae gopge bijeun neoran pisache bol su isseumeul na jigeum neoreul gamsanghae geu eotteon myeongjakboda geudaen neomu areumdapgie maeumi uljeokhal ttae gaseumi dapdaphal ttae Girl you always pick me up jigeumcheoreom nae yeope maeilgachi nae gyeote geu jarie isseo jweo shigani meomchundaedo modeun ge da byeonaedo naneun ne ane isseo You know that I love you ma baby Yes I have a girlfriend And I’m never lonely geunyeoreul baraboneun geonmaneurodo joa Yes you’re my girlfriend You’re my one and only neoraneun kkumsogeseo nan kkaego shipji ana My girlfriend my girlfriend She ain’t no side chick mistress girlfriend My girlfriend my girlfriend Cuz Ain’t nothing in the world compare to my girlfriend neoreul mannan huro na isanghan geot gata georie maneun yeojadeuri neoroman boigo museun mareul haedo neoye moksoriman deullyeo na neoreul mannan dwiro baboga doen geot gata ipgae misoga kkeunijil ana ne saenggangman haedo joa Yes I have a girlfriend And I’m never lonely geunyeoreul baraboneun geonmaneurodo joa Yes you’re my girlfriend You’re my one and only neoraneun kkumsogeseo nan kkaego shipji ana My girlfriend my girlfriend She ain’t no side chick mistress girlfriend My girlfriend my girlfriend Cuz Ain’t nothing in the world compare to my girlfriend |-|English= How can you be so pretty? Will you believe that I have more butterflies than when we first met? Day by day, I get nervous that I’ll lose you Hey hey hey When you hear this song, will feel my genuine feelings? I call and call out your name but I still miss it Everyone looks at us and gets jealous When I’m struggling and tired When I sometimes fall Girl you always pick me up Just like now, by my side Next to me, every single day Stay like that Sometimes we fight Because it’s different from the start You are in me You know that I love you ma baby Yes I have a girlfriend And I’m never lonely Just looking at her makes me happy Yes you’re my girlfriend You’re my one and only I don’t wanna wake up from this dream of you My girlfriend my girlfriend She ain’t no side chick mistress girlfriend My girlfriend my girlfriend Cuz Ain’t nothing in the world compare to my girlfriend I was simple, I was companion-less, my temper was like fire But I pouring out a pretty color of your flower After I met you, I was born again All night, we make harmony, we make fireworks, lovely I thank God again today That I can look at a picture like you I’m enjoying you right now Because you’re more beautiful Than any other masterpiece When my heart is sad When I feel frustrated Girl you always pick me up Just like now, by my side Next to me, every single day Stay like that Even if time stops Even if everything else changes I am in you You know that I love you ma baby Yes I have a girlfriend And I’m never lonely Just looking at her makes me happy Yes you’re my girlfriend You’re my one and only I don’t wanna wake up from this dream of you My girlfriend my girlfriend She ain’t no side chick mistress girlfriend My girlfriend my girlfriend Cuz Ain’t nothing in the world compare to my girlfriend After I met you, I feel strange All the girls on the street look like you Whatever they say, I can only hear your voice After I met you, I became a fool This smile never leaves my face Just thinking about you makes me happy Yes I have a girlfriend And I’m never lonely Just looking at her makes me happy Yes you’re my girlfriend You’re my one and only I don’t wanna wake up from this dream of you My girlfriend my girlfriend She ain’t no side chick mistress girlfriend My girlfriend my girlfriend Cuz Ain’t nothing in the world compare to my girlfriend Category:Songs Category:2016 releases